Melanie Reenie
Main Article: Sedusahttp://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Sedusa Melanie Reenie is a recurring character is The Powerpuff Girls, an expert in chemistry, egotistical villain, and occasional ally. Before Season 1 During the campaign, Elliott Meyer employed Reenie as his Chief of Staff. She was fired after she was discovered selling secrets about her opponent to the press. She was replaced by Sarah Bellum. Season 1 Reenie was hired by The Representative to do one job: experiment on Priscilla Moore. Reenie was not told the reason, but she was given the leniency to do what she pleased before taking Priscilla home. While at the undisclosed location, she overheard a phone call between the Representative and Tom Seaton and learned where he was hiding. The next day, after her contract ended, Reenie went to Elliott Meyer and told him where Seaton was hiding: North Haverbrook. She admitted to being with the Representative the day before, and Sarah Bellum did not have any trust for her, not even the lemonade she shared with Meyer. Reenie left, telling them to ask her more questions after Seaton was captured. Reenie took the money she received for her services with Malcolm Jules and spent it at Cortez Beauty Salon, where she received a call from the mayor's office. Upon arrival, Elliott Meyer pardoned her from her crimes and offered her a position as 'special adviser' for having helped capture Tom Seaton. This decision did not bode well with Sarah. Myer continued to ignore Sarah in favor of Melanie, and Sarah called her out when she told Meyer about increased activity by the Gangreen Gang in Millennium Park. She said she received the information form a reporter named Chris Isaacson. Later, she ran into John Utonium in the supermarket, who she asked out on a date. Reenie sat in on a meeting of the PST, in which Osborn received a call from Blossom that allowed him to figure out that she had experimented on Priscilla Moore. Osborn tried to arrest her, but Meyer defended. , That night, Reenie met up with Utonium for their date at a restaurant. Utonium told her that they were being watched and had the waiter Jerry help them leave unnoticed. She argued with Utonium about who the man, Quinn, was after as he followed them down the alley until Utonium offered to stay behind and hold him off. Quinn passed him and as he came upon her, Utonium came from behind and stabbed him with a large knife, killing him. Utonium and Reenie went to the hospital afterward, but Reenie was released earlier than Utonium. Reenie went to work later that day and caught up with Sarah in the cafeteria. Sarah did not want to talk to her, but Reenie confided with her that she was scared of the higher power and that she had no choice but to work for the good guys if she wanted to stay alive. She suggested they work together to tackle the Gangreen Gang in an effort to make the best of their situation. Reenie worked with Sarah on finding information of the Gangreen Gang and it's new leader, but decided to go with a different route by heading to a seedy part of Townsville. She climbed to the third floor of an apartment building where a young man named Christopher Mills was arguing with a loan shark. Eventually, Reenie offered to pay off his debt and Mills immediately pledged his life to her. That night, Reenie presented her plan to the PST, where Sarah immediately expressed her shock. However, the entire room was shocked silent when Tyler Osborn approved of the plan before suspending the Powerpuff Girls from fighting crime. Reenie took Christopher Mills to the police station where they were introduced to Gavin Emerson. Emerson and Osborn explained the undercover operation to them: Christopher would tall a Gangreen operative named Desmond Callahan that he killed a prosecutor named Dennis Sanderson. This would please Desmond enough to accept Christopher into the gang. First, however, Sarah came to the station to speak with Christopher privately. Reenie didn't trust Sarah and had Gavin sit in the room and type the entire conversation as they spoke. That night, Christopher made first contact with Desmond. Not long after, Reenie was evicted from her apartment after not paying her rent and suddenly moved in to Utonium's house, much to his surprise. Upon her arrival, Utonium was arguing with Tyler Osborn, claiming that he did not know where the girls were, although he knew they were on mission fighting Norman Lumpkins. Reenie let it slip that the girls had met with Meyer that morning and Osborn immediately left. Utonium told her that he wasn't supposed to know and she apologized halfheartedly. Reenie was surprised one night when the girls came before from the hospital with Kathleen Keane. She didn't know that Utonium had neglected to tell anyone about her having moved in, and Reenie felt uncomfortable as they all argued about her without acknowledging her. Reenie eventually went to bed and spent more time at the police station in an effort to stay out of the Utonium house. Reenie made the effort to stay up all night in order to watch the breaking at the McCracken County Museum in order to steal the Book of Bakamin by the Gangreen Gang. Not long into the break-in, the were forced to take the guard Elias Kelly hostage. Sarah demanded that Elias be saved, but Reenie argued that her demand lacked hindsight. Saving Elias would put Christopher and the entire operation in jeopardy. Osborn sided with Reenie and decided to let the gang make the decision. Unfortunately, the decision was made to kill Elias Kelly. Reenie was speechless and immediately returned home and locked herself in the bedroom. The next day, she ran into Sarah Bellum at the capital building and told her that although what happened to Elias Kelly was lamentable, they didn't have time to cry about it. Sarah didn't appreciate Reenie's advice, but secretly felt that she was more qualified for the job of adviser than she was. Reenie went to the police station as she generally did, and was happy to see that Sarah ad decided to come. she was not happy, however, when Gavin described the explosive scene involving Christopher earlier that day. She told Evonne else that Christopher was planning on ignoring Osborn's order and go after the Book of Bakamin anyways. Reenie proved right, but Christopher was caught red-handed by Desmond. Gavin announced soon after that they had lost audio and video feed since Desmond got rid of Christopher's shirt. Reenie demanded that he be rescued, but everyone, including Sarah, rejected the idea as being to dangerous. Reenie immediately left the station and returned home, where she was met with resistance from Kathleen Keane when she asked Utonium for his gun as well as her perfume back. Although she refused to say what they were for, Utonium relented. Reenie immediately went to Desmond's apartment, lucky to find Billy Williams there. She threatened him at gunpoint until he revealed that Desmond and Brooklyn had likely taken Christopher to Glass Lake to dispose of him. Reenie drove there and managed to take Brooklyn hostage just as Desmond took out his gun. Reenie was surprised when he told her that he didn't care about Brooklyn, so she simply shot Desmond in the side. With her perfume, she was able to convince him to leave and report back that he had completed his mission. Once they had departed, she gave Christopher a thousand dollars and told him to return to his family in Salt Lake City before leave Townsville herself to avoid prosecution. Appearances Season 1 Reenie, Melanie Reenie, Melanie Reenie, Melanie Reenie, Melanie Reenie, Melanie Reenie, Melanie Reenie, Melanie